Don't Speak
by Kaitsurinu
Summary: A DuoHeero vidfic to No Doubt's 'Don't Speak' It's kinda a downer in the beginning, but the end kinda betrays the song. Scene first, then the lyrics. Have fun yaoi fans! PG for some blood and stuff.


**Don't Speak**  
by Kaitsurinu  
  
[Heero is up laboring up late in the night on Zero, trying to tighten a bolt on the armor. He strains and turns as a pair of black boots stop beside him on the catwalk.]  
  
You and me…  
We just to be together  
  
[He stops, looking ahead as a hand rests on his shoulder]  
  
Everyday together, always  
  
[Heero tightens it one more time, glaring ahead]  
  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
  
[Duo is sitting on Deathscythe Hell's scythe, looking out across the stars. He hangs his head, frowning.]  
  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
  
[Heero wrenches his arm out and screams. Duo looks up, as the glowing scythe casts a green light on him. Heero flashes back, seeing his fist swing and then Duo sprawled on the floor.]  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
  
[He turns and the phantom Duo fades away.]  
  
And if it's real  
  
[Heero picks up the wrench and hurls it, tearing up.]  
  
Then I don't want to know…  
  
[Zero crashes into a mobile suit, causing to explode on impact. Zero gets thrown back into Deathscythe Hell, smashing him violently against the seat.]  
  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
So please stop explaining  
  
[Duo turns, pausing from attack to look at Heero's cockpit on the right monitor. Blood streams down his neck.]  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
[Another mobile suit attacks the Deathscythe, shoving a beam saber through its side. Duo whips back, Shinigami-mode, and guns the engines as he hangs his head and screams through his teeth.]  
  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
  
[It explodes as Duo rams the scythe through it, and then dashes over to Heero's cockpit. He pounds on the metal door with both his fists. Heero looks up then collapses.]  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
[Duo and Heero stand arguing in the control room, silhouetted against the glowing screens. Heero bites his lip and looks down, getting a nosebleed. Duo moves forward to comfort him.]  
  
Our memories  
They can be inviting  
  
[Heero jerks back and defends himself, throwing a panicked punch with a confused look. Duo slams back into the nearest consol.]  
  
But some are altogether  
  
[Duo looks up at Heero and stands, his hands coming from his cheek with blood. A drop lands at Heero's feet.]  
  
Mighty frightening  
  
[Sunrise. Heero stands on a battlefield with OZ soldiers sprawled around him. Zero is still leaning against Deathscythe Hell. Emotionless, he takes a gun to his head.]  
  
As we die, both you and I  
  
[Duo sees and drops his weapon, running to him. Heero flashes back to the punch, and the sick look on Duo's face… the blood… the betrayal…]  
  
With my head in my hand   
  
[Duo runs into Heero and wrenches his arm away. The shot fires and blood flies.]  
  
I sit and cry  
  
[Duo lifts the blood hand to Heero's face, and another drop lands on his lips. Heero shoves his way past, shuddering.]  
  
Don't speak   
I know what you're thinking  
So please stop explaining  
  
[Duo looks at the thrown wrench and sighs, then turns as the alarm light flashes in his cockpit. As he straps in, Heero's face appears on the screen.]  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
[Heero's lips move into 'I'm sorry'… it blurs to Duo wrenching the gun… Heero slamming against the seat.]  
  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
  
[Duo runs along the catwalk and throws himself at Heero…]  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
[Duo takes off his helmet and glomps Heero. Every pilot turns eyes to the two. Heero growls, flushed red, and walks away.]  
  
It's all ending  
  
[Duo is sitting on the balcony, wind blowing his hair. He turns and sees Heero at the door with Relena smiling there as he opens it.]  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are  
  
[Duo narrows his eyes and looks to the ceiling, sitting down in the shower with mist rising around him. He buries his head in his arms, wet hair spraying around him. Heero sits in the passenger seat of Relena's car and looks at the ocean, ignoring her small talk. Duo grabs his hat and walks out, hair down and wet. Heero gets out of the car and stares down, his vision fading to the drop of blood. It blurs to the wrench. He is at the top of a stair case and opens the door.]  
  
{Solo}  
  
[Duo is standing at the door of the control room, silhouetted.]  
  
You and me  
  
[Duo is lying beside Heero, the gun in Heero's hand. Duo's eyes open.]  
  
I can see us dying  
  
[Duo puts his hand on Heero's neck. His eyes go wide.]  
  
Are we?  
  
[Heero throws Duo into his cockpit… Heero slams his fists into the wall… Duo, silhouetted by the control room, grabs Heero by the collar… Deathscythe Hell corners Zero, scythe to its chest. Zero shoots and jolts DH's arm off. Duo jerks as his cockpit fills with smoke.]  
  
Don't speak  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
  
[Duo pulls the half-dead Heero into a fireman's carry as the sun haunts overhead.]  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
[Heero digs his hand into his braid… Duo lies on the couch in the dark, bangs covering his eyes. A bandaged Heero walks in and looks to Duo. Duo takes the gun on the coffee table and fires a warning shot into the floor.]  
  
No, no don't speak  
I know what you're saying  
I don't need your reasons  
  
[Duo's eyes water up.]  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
[Duo bolts up on the couch and curls up, crying.]  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts!  
  
[Duo sits in his dark cockpit, glaring at the screen flashing 'Communication link denied by receiver.']  
  
I know what you're saying  
  
[Duo kicks the screen, smashing it.]  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
[Heero sits on the arm of the couch in the dark, watching the moon set out the balcony. He looks back at Duo as he stares back angrily.]  
  
Don't speak  
Don't speak  
Don't speak  
  
[Duo puts the gun to his neck.]  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
[Duo narrows his eyes.]  
  
I know what your thinking  
  
[Heero's hand clutches the joystick, shaking violently. On the screen, Deathscythe Hell opens its bat wings against the moon.]  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
[Heero closes his eyes and gently wrenches the gun toward the ceiling, turning to face him. Duo fires repeatedly, his purple eyes streaming.]  
  
I know you're good  
I know you're good  
  
[Heero leans into Duo wraps his arms around him and he drops the gun, his hand twitching.]  
  
I know you're real good, oh  
  
[Duo buries his face into Heero's neck, digging his hands into his shoulders. Heero stares forward with a bittersweet smile and pushes a picture of him and Relena face down.]  
  
La da da da da da  
  
[Duo pounds again on the closed cockpit and Heero weakly hits the open button. Duo rushes in and holds his head up, smearing the blood along his neck.]  
  
La da da da da da  
  
[Duo stands shrouded in the dark on the catwalk, as the wrench clatters to a stop at his feet. He picks it up and looks to Heero.]  
  
Don't, don't  
  
[Duo unlocks his gun and sits on the open cockpit hatch. He throws the bullets as Heero comes up behind him and tugs at his braid.]  
  
Ohh, ohh  
  
[Heero puts the sleeping Duo on the bed and sits beside him with a cup of coffee. He flashes back… blurring to the look on Relena's face as he opens the car door… Duo narrowing his eyes… collapsing to ground and firing the shot into the sun…]  
  
Hush me hush me darling  
Hush me hush me darling  
Hush me hush me, don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
[Duo opens his eyes. Blood… guns… and the wrench…]  
  
Hush me hush me darling  
  
[He reaches out in the dark…]  
  
Hush me hush me darling  
  
[…and finds Heero.]  
  
Hush me hush me, don't tell me 'cause it hurts.  
  



End file.
